Stargazer: Echo
by Kaze no Tsurugi
Summary: A  hopefully better  rewrite of Stargazer.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I don't own any Sailor Moon characters._

_A/N: This is a rewrite of Stargazer. I call it Echo because it's a repeat by definition, but also for sentimental reasons. Furthermore, it was Leona Lewis's second album, 'Echo,' that demolished my writer's block and carried me through this rewrite. Now that I think about it, it was Leona Lewis's 'Spirit' album that got me through my other first fics. Her voice gives me eargasms, and she's so beautiful. Ahem, but not as beautiful as my lover, who, as co-author of the original Stargazer, I'd still like to credit. I referred to her as my ex last time, but let's just say it's a different story now._

**Chapter 1: Can't Breathe**

Aqua tresses shimmered in the moonlight. It was springtime and a warm, gentle breeze swept past now and then, causing the girl's sundress to caress her figure. A sad tune filled the air around her and seemed to even drift into the depths of the sea. Despite this piece's melancholic tone, however, one could still appreciate the brilliance in which it was played. Once the song came to an end, Michiru sighed and put her violin in its case. She sat down on the sand and looked up to the clear sky, where all the stars were in sight. She loved stargazing and tonight was a perfect time for that. Michiru loved the sky. She loved Haruka. Sadly, almost painfully, Haruka belonged to another, and so Michiru's love was unrequited. Michiru picked up her violin again and began playing while she thought of what happened earlier that day.

_The first bell rang, which meant the students had five more minutes to get to class. Michiru plowed through the crowded halls in an attempt to get to first period on time for once. She was almost there. All she had to do was turn the next corner and—_

THUD

_Before she knew what hit her, Michiru was on the floor with her books by her side. She scowled. _

Why can't people watch where they're going?

_A voice said, "I'm so sorry, I didn't see you. Are you alright?"_

_Michiru looked up into a pair of beautiful green eyes that was partially covered with sandy blonde bangs and her irritation vanished. Haruka picked up Michiru's books and then held a hand out to her. Michiru gratefully took it and, with a smile, replied, "Yes, I'm fine, thanks."_

"_Alright then, better get going. It's Friday, which means hall sweep,"_ _Haruka smiled back and handed Michiru her books. "See ya!" she said and took off in the other direction._

_After watching Haruka disappear around the corner, Michiru exhaled slowly and put the shaky hand that Haruka held over her racing heart in an attempt to steady it. _

_Second bell rang_.

Damn, so much for being on time_, Michiru thought. It was nice bumping into Haruka though._

_Michiru went through the motions of all her classes: bell rings, pack up and leave, next class, sit, unpack, do work, take notes, and repeat. When fourth period ended it meant only one thing – lunchtime, the only time she and Haruka were in the same place at the same time. She went to her locker and grabbed her lunch before entering the cafeteria. As usual, Michiru sat with her best friend, Elsa, and a few others. And as usual, Elsa was hyperactive and chatting away._

_Once in a while Michiru would glance towards the other end of the cafeteria in Haruka's direction. She raised an eyebrow and smirked as it seemed there was yet another conflict between Haruka and her girlfriend. Both of them were standing, waving their hands about and raising their voices._

_"Fuck you, Haruka! You wanna put on a show for all these mother fuckers?"_

_"Will you just calm down, April?" Haruka yelled in frustration._

_"I hate you, Haruka! It's over!" the girl's scream echoed through the bustling cafeteria and she stormed towards the exit._

_Now, in any other place, this might attract spectators and attention, but in this case it was considered part of the daily, normal routine. The students of Mugen Gakuen lost count of how many times they'd witness the couple break up, only to be together again and repeat the cycle._

That is one unhealthy relationship_, Michiru thought._

_But then something different happened. As Haruka ran after April and held her to keep her from walking away, April slapped Haruka in the face. The stunned look on Haruka's face was mirrored on Michiru's face._

_Elsa waved a hand in front of Michiru, bringing her out of her daze._

"_Sorry, Elsa," she stammered, "what were you saying?"_

_Elsa stuck her tongue out and repeated, "I asked if you were planning on going to prom. It's in about a month and three weeks. I'm so excited!"_

"_Um, I don't know. Maybe, if I find a date." Then it hit Michiru. "A month and three weeks? Elsa, it's all early!" she protested. "I'm more anxious to get out of school. I can't stand Kaorinite and her clique."_

_"Ugh, me too!" Elsa agreed. While Elsa burst into a stream of rants about the self-proclaimed elite girls in school, Michiru turned her attention back to Haruka, but she was nowhere to be found. _

_Lunch ended and the next time she saw Haruka was at the end of the day, driving away, with April by her side._

_I wish I could go for a ride with you_, Michiru thought and closed her eyes. Her tune became restless as she was tormented with thoughts of Haruka again. There really was nothing she could do to keep Haruka off her mind.

Not far away, Haruka was driving alongside the shore, also reflecting on the day's events. She touched the side of her face. The sting from April's hand had long vanished, but she could still recall it vividly as if April were right there slapping her again. She could see April's open palm flying towards her, striking her vision black for a split second as the shock set in. She couldn't believe it happened. Yes, she and April were always fighting, but she never thought the day would come when it would become physical. Haruka was sure April didn't mean it, though, and she was sure they'd make up, they always do. She hoped they'd make up, at least, and hopefully things would get better. She just had to keep hanging in there.

Haruka withdrew her hand from her face and held it in front of her. Thoughts of April were suddenly replaced and she saw aqua, the color of a certain girl's hair. It was all a blur once she turned that corner earlier that morning in school. It reminded her of when she was younger, chasing seagulls along the beach, and a wave had unexpectedly crept up on her, surrounding her in an aqua blur. When Haruka took the girl's hand, her touch was soft and gentle, but like the wave from her childhood, the girl had sent her heart sprinting and her adrenaline pumping, but not from fear of drowning. Something inside Haruka didn't want to let go of her hands. Without thinking, Haruka drew her fingertips to her lips and blew a light kiss.

_I wonder if I'll ever see you again_, Haruka thought as she placed her hand back on the steering wheel. It's not like she didn't see the girl everyday at school, but there was a touch of guilt for every time she wandered a glance or two at the aqua-haired girl, even before that day's run-in. The longing to feel her touch again wasn't making it any better either because there was April.

And she and April were going to work it out.

But enough of that. Haruka reached over to the button to lower the window and soon the wind swept across her face. It was no coincidence that Haruka loved driving by the beach with its clear blue waters. Something about it made her feel she was where she belonged. She closed her eyes briefly and breathed deeply, letting the salty air purify her mind, leaving only a tranquil vision of aqua. Haruka was nearing the beach when suddenly she heard something.

_Someone playing a violin?_ she guessed.

She parked her car on the side of the road and followed the sound. As she reached the entrance to the beach, her heart stopped and she had to blink her eyes. It was the aqua-haired girl. Haruka took off her shoes and quietly walked in further, hoping not to disturb the girl's performance. She sat a few feet from the mysterious girl and found herself completely spellbound. The melody coming from the strings captured the very essence of her emotions, a sea of conflict, pain, and longing, and yet despite all the turbulence, the sound of the violin was soothing, almost lulling. Haruka watched silently until the song came to an end.

Michiru cradled her violin in front of her and tilted her head up towards the sky, like she was surfacing and coming up for breath.

_I wish you were here_, Michiru thought as she leaned against the wind.

She opened her eyes and turned to put her violin in its case when she caught her breath. Sitting not three paces from her was the girl of her dreams, wearing a white and purple track jacket and denim shorts. Maybe she hit the floor harder than she thought.

"You!" The word expelled from Michiru's mouth before she knew what she was saying.

Humiliation spread across Haruka's face as she realized she must look like a stalker.

"Hi there," she greeted sheepishly. "Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you. I just happened to be driving past here and I heard you playing. I, um, I couldn't help but stop and listen."

"Oh," Michiru replied and blushed a little.

"You play really well."

"Thank you," Michiru said humbly.

Haruka stood and dusted the sand off of her shorts. She extended her hand. "By the way, my name's Haruka Tenou."

"I'm Michiru Kaioh," Michiru said and took Haruka's hand, affirming to herself that it was no dream.

Haruka's heart was set off again by Michiru's touch and she had to take a deep breath to remain calm. "Michiru, that's a pretty name. I bumped into you this morning at school, didn't I?" She laughed a little nervously. "I'm really sorry about that."

Michiru was taken aback that Haruka would recognize her from their collision, especially with the swiftness she had left to avoid getting caught in the hall sweep.

"Oh, don't worry about it."

A moment of silence passed between the two girls. Haruka looked down at the sand then peered out at the water. Aqua. "So, do you come out here to play your violin often?"

"Yes, on most nights. I actually live nearby," Michiru said, unable to take her eyes off Haruka. "How about you? Do you drive out here often?"

Haruka heaved a sigh. "Yeah. It helps me clear my mind, find some peace. I like feeling the wind rush past me, like it's blowing all my troubles away. Especially the ocean breeze. It reminds me of…" Haruka caught herself. For a moment she had forgotten who she was talking to. She was just about to say it reminded her of Michiru.

For the first time, Haruka realized just how much truth was in her unfinished statement. She'd been thinking of Michiru more than she cared to admit. But she couldn't tell Michiru that. She had enough difficulty admitting to herself that the formerly anonymous girl was on her mind more than anything else, more than April.

Michiru looked at Haruka, waiting for her to finish. "Reminds you of...?"

Haruka shook off her thoughts and said, "Hawaii. I was there last summer. Really nice place."

"Oh, I see."

Haruka stood before Michiru, gazing at her, taking in every detail that she would never have noticed till now, from her deep sapphire eyes to the softness of her flawless fair complexion to the way her silky hair cascaded down to her shoulders. It was absolutely fixating, and she couldn't believe she was actually standing there with her. But in those deep pools of blue, Haruka saw a restless sea.

"You look kind of troubled yourself. Perhaps you're out here for the same reason, trying to find some order through the madness?"

Michiru laughed lightly. "You could say that."

"Let me guess." Haruka crossed her arms in thought. "Would it have anything to do with Kaorinite and the Witches 5?"

Michiru burst out in laughter. "The Witches 5?"

"Yeah, I hear that's what everyone's starting to call them because there's no reason anyone would like them, unless they cast a spell on them."

"I see. Well yes, you could say that, too, but I just have a lot of things on my mind."

"Same here, but Kaorinite and her coven isn't one of them."

"Let me guess. Would it have anything to do with what happened today at lunch?"

Haruka's jaw tightened and her eyes dropped to the sand. Michiru smacked herself mentally. She should've known better.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said anything."

"No, it's alright. I know we put on a show everyday it seems." Haruka's shoulders drooped and her arms fell limp at her side.

"No, really, you don't have to tell me anything. I completely understand."

Haruka's hand ran absently through her hair and came to a rest at the back of her neck. Of all the people to talk to about her burdens, she would've never expected it to be Michiru. But then again, it was thoughts of Michiru that had always alleviated her distress.

Michiru held her breath, not wanting to break the ensuing silence, unsure of what to do next. All she could do was curse herself inwardly. If there was even a slight chance that this random encounter with Haruka could become anything more, she ruined it. Her heart sank as that last thought dawned her.

"Actually, I've just never really done this before," Haruka finally spoke.

Michiru looked at Haruka with interest. "Done what?"

"Talked. I've never talked to anyone about it. Or about anything at all."

"Why not?"

"I don't know. I guess I never really had anyone I could talk to, now that I think about it. The truth is April keeps me on a short leash. And I love her but," Haruka hesitated, considering her next words carefully, then said, "I'm not happy." Astonishment unfolded on Haruka's face and she sat back down on the sand. "I've never told anyone that, and I can't believe I just said it, but I feel like a weight just got lifted off my chest."

Michiru eased herself down on the sand beside Haruka and said, "That bad, huh."

"Yeah, I guess so."

Michiru looked down and saw that her hand lay next to Haruka's. She told herself she shouldn't, it may be too forward, but her hand didn't want to listen. It inched closer until finally Michiru's fingers lay on top of Haruka's.

"I know we just met, but you have me to talk to now, that is, if you want," Michiru said.

After a moment of no reply from Haruka, Michiru began to withdraw her hand, feeling like a fool and regretting her overconfidence, when her fingers were clasped. She looked up and met Haruka's eyes, which seemed more brilliant now up close.

"Thank you, Michiru," Haruka said, lacing her fingers with Michiru's and giving her hand a light squeeze.

Michiru shivered uncontrollably, but not from the breeze that was starting to grow chilly. She couldn't believe how one minute she and Haruka were strangers, and the next minute they were holding hands. It gave her goosebumps. She dared not wish for more; this was already too good to be true.

"You cold? Here, take my jacket," Haruka said. She slipped out of her jacket and placed it around Michiru's shoulders.

Michiru didn't object. She thanked Haruka and held the jacket tightly against her body. She could smell traces of Haruka's cologne on the jacket and made a mental note to try and find it the next time she went shopping.

"So, what's on your mind?" Michiru asked Haruka.

Haruka smiled. "For starters, of all the times I've driven out here, I wonder if you had always been here as well."

Soon the two continued to talk and got into deep conversations that led them to morning. If it was possible, they became best friends overnight knowing almost everything about each other within a matter of hours. And whether it was intentional or not, the girls had closed the awkward gap between them and sat side by side, arms interlocked, heads leaning against each other, watching the sun rise out of the ocean slowly. It was a wondrous sight. The waning gray skies gave way to a bright orange that glowed on the horizon, making an introduction to the sun's grand entrance. Once the sun had ascended, Haruka drove Michiru home.

"Thanks for the ride, Haruka," Michiru said as she unbuckled her seat belt, still exhilarated from having ridden by Haruka's side in her car.

"Not a problem. It was nice bumping into you again," Haruka said and winked.

Michiru laughed. "No hall sweep this time, though."

"Yeah, but really, I had a great time with you."

Michiru took a moment to look into Haruka's eyes, searching for the slightest indication that there was more to that statement than seemed, but maybe she was just getting carried away. "I did, too. Now remember, no matter what happens, everything's gonna be okay, and I'm here for you."

"Thanks. Oh, by the way, since I got to hear you play your violin, I think I owe you a performance."

"Oh? You play an instrument?"

"I play the piano." Haruka held up her hands and splayed her fingers.

"Deal," said Michiru and stepped out of Haruka's car. She turned to wave to Haruka one last time. Haruka waved back then drove off out of Michiru's neighborhood.


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: I don't own any Sailor Moon characters._

**Chapter 2: Happy**

Ever since that night on the beach, Michiru felt like she was floating on air. Giddy and happy weren't enough to describe it. In one night, all her wishes had come true. Well, almost all, but Michiru wasn't going to complain. She and Haruka had become very good friends. Haruka may never know how much Michiru loved her, but Michiru was happy knowing that she would be there for Haruka, standing by her side.

Of course, Elsa noticed her friend's joyful disposition at school the following week and interrogated the bright-eyed Michiru.

"Come on, Michiru, I know you. I've known you since the 2nd grade, so don't try to tell me nothing happened. I can tell damn well something happened, so spill it, girl."

Michiru grinned. "Haruka and I bonded. It was so unbelievable."

Elsa's eyebrows raised. "Ohhh, what happened? Did you guys hook up? I heard she and April broke up for good this time." She said the last part very sarcastically.

Michiru giggled. "No, we're just friends." She looked up and saw Haruka walk in and her smile faded slightly. "And it looks like she and April made up."

Elsa rolled her eyes. "We'll see."

The two watched as the couple entered the cafeteria, hand in hand, but not for long. They sat down at a table and a conversation followed. From where Michiru was sitting, she could see Haruka's face, but April's back was turned to her. Haruka was trying to smile, but it seemed the conversation was quickly going awry. April began to remove her hand from Haruka's, but Haruka was unwilling to release her hold. Whatever April was saying brought a torn expression to Haruka's face. She stared at April without saying a word until finally, Haruka nodded slowly. Her lips formed words that Michiru couldn't make out, and April nodded, though her nod was not as disheartened as Haruka's. Her hand slipped away from Haruka's hand effortlessly as she stood up. There was no yelling, no fighting, no show. Haruka remained seated and did nothing to stop April from walking away.

"Oh, well, what else is new?" Elsa said dismissively.

Michiru stood up, but Elsa caught her by the elbow.

"Don't, Michiru."

"What do you mean? Why not?"

"It's just the same thing over and over again, what's the difference?"

"I'm the difference," Michiru said, pulling her arm free.

"What if you only get hurt?" Elsa blurted out. "Do you realize what you're getting yourself into?"

"So what if it hurts me? I won't be far off from where I am now."

Elsa sighed. She knew how Michiru felt about Haruka and she could tell Michiru was determined to take her chances. "You better hurry then. Haruka's leaving."

Michiru turned around and saw Haruka just as she was exiting through one of the side doors of the cafeteria.

"I'll see you later, Elsa," Michiru said and quickly went after Haruka.

Haruka was sitting beside her car on the pavement when Michiru found her. Her knees were drawn up to her chest, her head bent down, buried in her hands. Michiru approached her cautiously and then thought perhaps she should let Haruka be after all. Maybe Elsa was right. What was the difference? Haruka and April will get back together and life will go on. She should just mind her business. She turned to walk back inside when Haruka spoke up.

"Don't go, Michiru."

Michiru faced Haruka and saw she had stood up, but her head still hung low.

"You okay, Haruka?"

Haruka stared blankly at the ground and said, "She said if I really loved her, I'd let her go." She lifted her tear-streaked face up to Michiru. "So I did."

Despite Michiru's own feelings on the situation, it still pained her to see Haruka so ruined because of April. "I'm sorry," she said.

"At least she said we'd still be friends," Haruka said, her voice shuddering. "I guess this is really it." She quickly cleared her throat, not wanting to surrender to her emotions.

Michiru stepped closer to Haruka and took her hands. "You wanna get outta here?"

Haruka nodded quickly and laughed. "You read my mind."

Together Haruka and Michiru left the school grounds. They had no particular destination in mind, but neither of them cared. After all the turn of events, they were both strangers on this road, but not to each other.

* * *

"Hey, Michi," Haruka said as she slipped her hands around Michiru's waist and kissed her cheek. "You ready to go, babygirl?"

Michiru spun around and put her hands on Haruka's shoulders. "Almost, just give me another minute and I'll meet you at the car."

"No problem." Haruka let go of Michiru and stepped back, adjusting the straps of her backpack. "Hey, Elsa," she said, acknowledging Michiru's companion standing beside her. "Happy Friday!"

"Hello, Haruka," Elsa replied, switching her glance from Michiru, to Haruka, and back to Michiru. It wasn't the first time she'd witness the two being, what she thought, particularly familiar with each other. It started with little things, like innocent flirting and walking to class together, and then Haruka and Michiru had begun holding hands and exchanging notes in between classes. Eventually it grew to the point where they couldn't keep their hands off each other.

Elsa elbowed Michiru's side once Haruka had left to go to her car.

"Ow, what?"

She raised a questioning eyebrow. No words were necessary. She knew Michiru knew what she was thinking. There had to be more to this little masquerade of theirs.

"No."

Elsa let out an unconvinced, "Mmhmm."

"No!" Michiru asserted more firmly and laughed it off.

"Well, you sure as hell act like a couple," Elsa teased.

Michiru closed her locker and set her lock in place, spinning the dial twice. "Well, we're not. Besides, like you said, it's just the same thing over and over again."

"That was weeks ago, and it's not like that stopped you."

Elsa had a point. Michiru was more than happy about spending more time with Haruka, but she couldn't help being skeptical at first about Haruka's single status. She feared the day would come when an excited Haruka came running to her to tell her that she and April had kissed and made up, but as the days turned into weeks, Haruka remained single. And the only time Haruka's face lit up was when Michiru was around. Maybe she and Haruka had been acting like a couple. They had become nearly inseparable. Hell, Elsa wasn't the only one who thought they were a couple, but they weren't.

"Elsa, you know that as my best friend, you'd be the first to know anything."

"I better be! Now go, you don't wanna keep your girlfriend, I mean, friend waiting."

On that note, Elsa bid Michiru goodbye and the two went their separate ways. As Michiru hurried to the parking lot where Haruka was waiting, her heart decided it was now or never. She would confront Haruka about their relationship. Whatever the outcome, or more like if it turned out Haruka didn't reciprocate the feelings Michiru had, at least she wouldn't have to spend the rest of her life wondering what if.

Meanwhile, Haruka was standing by her car talking to three of her classmates. Motoki, the one with short blonde hair, was complaining about his part-time jobs, especially the one at the Crown Game Center. Apparently there were these two blonde girls who frequented the game center and one of them in particular always acted strange around him. He described her as having two buns on her head. Yuichiro, the rather ragged looking one, suggested Motoki ask her to the prom, but Motoki said he had someone else in mind. As for Yuichiro, everyone knew who he was going to ask to prom. It was obvious he was obsessed with the miko at Hikawa Shrine. The only reason why he helps out at the shrine is so that he could always be near her. Finally, there was Brad, who was supposedly the cutest guy in school. He was also the star player on the school's baseball team, so naturally the two traits went hand-in-hand to make him the most popular and most sought-after among the female students. Haruka could think of a few exceptions though, herself included.

"So, who are you going to ask to prom, Haruka?" Brad asked.

"Not April," Yuichiro laughed.

"Yeah, so much for staying friends," Haruka said. "I haven't talked to her since we broke up, but whatever."

"Are you actually going to wear a dress?" asked Motoki.

"Fuck you, Motoki," Haruka said, punching his shoulder while the others laughed. "I'm not wearing a dress, fuck that."

"Then what are you going to wear?" asked Yuichiro.

"Nothing, asshole, I'm going naked. You'd like that wouldn't you?" Haruka said with a sweet smile. "What do you think? I'm wearing a tux."

"Okay, okay," said Yuichiro putting his hands up in defense.

"So, about Michiru," Brad started.

"What about her?" Haruka asked suspiciously.

"Do you know if she has a date? I mean, you guys are close and all."

"I haven't asked yet."

"Well, let me know if she doesn't 'cuz I wanna ask her to prom."

"Yeah, sure," Haruka said indifferently. She turned her head and grinned as she saw Michiru approaching. "In fact, I'll ask right now."

"Ask what?" Michiru inquired, eyeing Haruka and the boys with caution.

Haruka kissed her forehead and took her hands. Looking into her eyes, she said, "Michiru, will you go to prom with me?"

Michiru's eyes grew wide and she stared at Haruka, speechless.

"Dammit, Haruka!" Brad said in disbelief. "I thought you said you didn't know if she had a date!"

"I said I haven't asked yet," Haruka replied, not taking her eyes off Michiru.

"Well, I have a date now," Michiru said, finally getting over her shock.

Haruka's grin grew wider and she breathed a sigh of relief. She hadn't realized she was holding her breath. She didn't even know what possessed her to act so suddenly. The idea of asking Michiru to prom was something she'd been wrestling with for a while now, but the possibility that Michiru would go to prom with someone else was a thought she couldn't bear. Haruka doubted she would've been Brad's date, but still, just thinking about it made her jealous. No matter how absurd it may sound, considering she and Michiru were just friends, there was no use denying it anymore.

Haruka loved Michiru as more than a friend.

The ride home was quiet. It wasn't unusual for Haruka and Michiru to find themselves in a comfortable silence, but by the time they arrived at Michiru's house, Haruka felt a slight tension buzzing in the air. Something needed to be said, Haruka knew that, but what to say exactly is where she got stuck. Michiru may have agreed to be her prom date, but that didn't necessarily mean she would agree to continue dating Haruka even after prom.

"Ruka?" Michiru's voice jolted Haruka out of her thoughts. They were still sitting outside of Michiru's house inside Haruka's car.

"Yes?" Haruka replied.

Michiru glanced down at her hands. "What are we?" she asked, and then looked up at Haruka with a very sincere expression. "Girlfriends, committed...?"

Now it was Haruka's turn to be speechless. There was no more time to think, and it certainly wasn't the time to let paralysis take over, so she said the first thing that came to her mind.

"Well, I was hoping you'd be my girlfriend," Haruka said nervously.

Instantly Michiru's face transformed and she beamed brighter than the afternoon sun. "Sure," she said.

"Really?" the excitement in Haruka's voice rose.

"Yes."

All Haruka could do then was grin so wide her cheeks ached. Every time she tried to regain her composure, the corners of her mouth went right back up and she laughed.

"You okay, Ruka?"

"My cheeks hurts, but I just can't stop smiling."

"Aww," Michiru cooed and she reached over with her hands, cupping Haruka's face, and leaned forward to give each of Haruka's cheeks a kiss. When she pulled back her eyes fell upon Haruka's lips and she leaned forward again.

Suddenly Haruka's whole body felt wired with electricity, as if her heart was connected to the Energizer Bunny as it pounded away on that big bass drum with its pink furry paws, jump starting her heart rate into overdrive like a defibrillator. Never had she felt that way from a kiss, not even her first one. Her arms reached around Michiru and held her closer, their kiss deepening.

Michiru gave in to Haruka's embrace and held on to her tightly.

* * *

Haruka checked herself in the rearview mirror then grabbed the bouquet of roses and the corsage from the passenger seat and got out of her car. She tugged on her tux while walking up to Michiru's door to straighten out any wrinkles. Michiru's mother greeted her at the front door and let her inside, announcing Haruka's arrival to the upper level of the house where Michiru was applying the final touches to her appearance.

"I'll be down in a minute!" Michiru's voice called from above.

While Haruka waited, she carried on a little small talk with Michiru's parents.

"Congratulations on Michiru's scholarship to the Tokyo University of the Arts. You must be very proud," Haruka told Michiru's parents.

"Thank you, and yes, we are very proud. Congratulations to you as well, Haruka. Michiru tells us you got a track scholarship," Michiru's mother said.

"That's right. I'll be going to the University of Tsukuba," said Haruka.

"Tsukuba? So you'll be near the Tsukuba Circuit?" asked Michiru's father.

"Yes. Track and racing - my two favorite things all in one place," Haruka replied enthusiastically.

"Tsukuba's a bit far though, isn't it?" said Michiru's mother.

"It's only two hours, Mom."

All eyes turned to the direction of Michiru's voice. Haruka stood breathless, as if it was the first time she had seen the aqua-haired beauty standing before her.

"And knowing Haruka, she'll probably make it in one," Michiru added.

"Great, Michi. Now your parents are gonna think I'm a reckless driver," Haruka said.

"One day, I mean," Michiru clarified.

Michiru's parents laughed, taking the joke as it was intended.

"You look beautiful," Haruka said to Michiru as she slipped the corsage on her wrist. "And these are for you," Haruka said, handing Michiru the bouquet.

"Aw, thank you. You don't look too bad yourself," Michiru said back and kissed Haruka's lips.

Michiru's parents took pictures of the couple then saw them out.

"Take care and have fun! Be careful!" they called out to them.

"Don't worry, I love your daughter very much, and I promise to take good care of her!" Haruka called back as she opened the car door for Michiru. Once Haruka got in, they drove off to the prom.

As soon as they arrived, music could be heard thumping from inside the ballroom, beckoning the prom attendees to enter its realm of diversion. Several young men and women were standing around, waiting for their groups to gather for picture-taking, immortalizing the occasion for the future days when they'd look back and reminisce on their youth. Girls were admiring each other's dresses, boys were escorting their dates, and school administrators were standing by on watch.

Haruka and Michiru met up with all their friends and joined the picture-taking ritual as well before they all entered the dim ballroom. Inside, the DJ spun music from a booth that overlooked the dance floor, which was crowded with couples and groups of friends.

Haruka turned to Michiru and held out her hand. "May I have this dance?"

Michiru smiled as she took Haruka's hand. "Of course you may."

Haruka lead Michiru out onto the dance floor and found a spot for them. They danced closely, their bodies grinding and moving in sync. Michiru immediately thought of the first time their bodies moved together like this, except they were in her bed, not on a dance floor. When the music slowed down, half of the crowd dispersed, leaving mostly couples in the center of the room. Haruka and Michiru's foreheads touched and they swayed to the music. Michiru breathed in Haruka's cologne and sighed blissfully as they danced the night away. Haruka lifted Michiru's face to hers.

"How about we get out of here and go somewhere, just the two of us?"

Michiru pulled Haruka down closer to her and whispered in her ear, "Anywhere with you."

Haruka took Michiru by the hand and they managed to sneak out without anybody noticing. They got into Haruka's car and cruised down to the beach with the top down. Michiru let her hair down and let the wind flow through her hair. It was another beautiful night. The sky was clear and brightly starlit like never before, as if it was burning with jealousy because Michiru's gaze was no longer at the sky, but at its human entity. Michiru took Haruka's hand since it was no longer busy shifting gears. Haruka lifted Michiru's hand to her lips and kissed it. They smiled at each other, then Michiru caught the mischievous look on Haruka's face.

"Hey, you," Michiru said.

"Yes?" Haruka asked.

"What are you scheming?"

"Nothing," Haruka replied casually.

"Uh huh."

"What?" Haruka acted offended. "I'm not scheming anything."

Michiru gave Haruka an unconvinced look.

Haruka put on her innocent face and said, "I love you?"

Michiru turned to look the other way and waited. Haruka frowned and that was her cue. She leaned back over and kissed Haruka. "I love you, too."

Haruka reached over and tried to ruffle Michiru's hair, but she dodged her.

"Ruka!"

"I love you?"

"Uh huh, keep driving," Michiru said. "Just wait," she said menacingly.

"Oh my."

Haruka parked her car and got a couple of blankets from her trunk. She led Michiru down the beach to a little secluded spot where she spread out one of the blankets. Haruka sat down and pulled Michiru close to her. Michiru leaned back against Haruka while Haruka wrapped her arms protectively around her. She closed her eyes and listened to the waves rush upon the shore as she felt soft lips caressing her shoulders and neck.

"I love you, Michi," Haruka whispered into her ear.

Michiru turned her head and met Haruka's lips with her own. "I love you, Ruka," Michiru whispered back.

Michiru caught a glint in Haruka's eyes again, but she was too late. Haruka started tickling her and she giggled uncontrollably. Michiru broke free from Haruka's grasp and was about to tickle Haruka back, but Haruka's quick movements had her up and running towards the water before Michiru could lay a hand on her. Michiru ran after her.

"Not fair! You know you can outrun anyone in the entire world!" she called after Haruka.

Haruka stopped at the water's edge and waited for Michiru to catch up to her. "I love you?"

Michiru smirked and pushed Haruka, who lost her balance and fell into the water. Michiru gasped, but then started laughing at the tomboy, who was now dripping wet, standing in water up to her knees.

"You think that's funny, huh?"

Michiru couldn't escape in time. Soaking arms were around her in a flash and she was dunked under the water. She came back up and splashed Haruka. They were on her turf now, and there was nowhere Haruka could run. Haruka may be the fastest person on land, but in the water, Michiru ruled. She dove back under the water and swam around Haruka before jumping onto her back and pulling her under. They both surfaced, laughing and gasping for air. Then Haruka drew Michiru close to her and wiped her hair from her face. Michiru put her arms around Haruka's neck and pulled her into a kiss. Michiru moaned softly as Haruka's tongue entered her mouth. Something started poking Haruka near her chest. She looked down and smirked.

"Cold, Love?" she asked.

"That's part of the reason." Michiru also looked down and returned the smirk. "I'm not the only one."

Haruka coughed and cleared her throat nervously. "Um, maybe we should get out of these wet clothes before we get sick or something."

Haruka swept Michiru off her feet and carried her back to the shore. Once back at their spot, Michiru began slipping her dress off.

"Ruka?"

"Yeah?"

"Could you get this zipper for me?"

Haruka helped Michiru out of her dress then shyly stepped back. She wrapped the blanket around Michiru's now naked body.

"What's wrong?" Michiru asked, stepping towards Haruka.

"Nothing," replied Haruka. She felt her cheeks starting to flush. Michiru could see the rosy color appearing too. She pulled the taller girl close to her. She could feel Haruka's heart beating fast through her half unbuttoned shirt.

"It's okay," Michiru said soothingly.

She took Haruka inside the blanket with her, and was greeted by a soft kiss. Haruka slowly laid Michiru back on the blanket and lied down beside her. She trailed kisses down her neck and was rewarded with a soft moan from Michiru. Michiru brought Haruka back up and slipped her tongue between Haruka's lips. She unbuttoned the rest of Haruka's shirt and rubbed her shoulders and arms as she slipped the shirt off. Once the shirt was discarded and the white tank shirt and sports bra removed, Michiru's hands slightly touched Haruka from her shoulders down to her lower back. She knew she found a hot spot when Haruka gasped and bit her lip. She planted soft kisses on Haruka's shoulders and neck. Haruka began tracing the enticing curves of Michiru's body with her own hands. Skin so soft and smooth at her fingertips, it drove her crazy.

"God, I love you so much, Ruka."

"I love you, Michi," she whispered back softly in her ear.

Haruka's words gave Michiru goosebumps despite the heat she was already beginning to feel throughout her body, especially between her legs. Her hands moved from Haruka's lower back to her front where she began undoing Haruka's pants. She wanted Haruka to feel what she was feeling. Michiru pushed Haruka back and got on top of her, straddling her, and pinning her hands to her side. Haruka looked up at her with a surprised look on her face. She tried to get back up, but Michiru held her down.

"Uh uh, it's my turn," said Michiru. She leaned down closer to Haruka's face. "You didn't think you were going to be the only one doing favors now, did you?" Michiru whispered seductively. "I think this is the perfect time to give you a taste of what you do to me, since you've already had a taste of everything else."

This sudden aggressiveness from Michiru was turning Haruka on and she urged Michiru not to keep her waiting by thrusting her hips up a little, nudging Michiru to meet her lips. Michiru then slowly kissed a trail down to Haruka's breasts and elicited a soft moan from the tomboy. Haruka couldn't believe how nice it felt and she began to wonder if it could get any better than this until Michiru's tongue caressed her. A sound so unfamiliar erupted from her throat that she scared herself. A look of embarrassment spread across Haruka's face, but Michiru smiled amused. This was the first of many more times to come that she'd hear Haruka sound like a girl. Any other time, Haruka's pride wouldn't allow herself to sound anywhere close to like a girl. Michiru kissed the tomboy's lips.

"Don't worry, I won't tell," she whispered.

Haruka held Michiru tighter and bit her lower lip as Michiru began advancing back down her body. Michiru's tongue passed over one of her nipples, making it so hard it hurt, but very arousing at the same time. As Michiru's tongue teased one nipple, her hand was working on the other. Haruka gasped and moaned softly. Michiru moved down even lower to Haruka's toned stomach where she proceeded on removing Haruka's pants and boxers. She sensed Haruka get tense and stopped.

"No, don't stop," Haruka panted.

"Are you sure? It's okay if you don't want me to."

"I'm a little nervous, but I want you to. If I can do it, you can do it."

Michiru gave Haruka a reassuring kiss on her hand, then slowly went down on her.


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: I don't own any Sailor Moon characters._

**Chapter 3: I Got You **

_Hi, this is Michiru. I'm not available right now. Please leave a message and I'll get back to you. Thank you._ BEEP.

"Michi, where are you? I've been trying to reach you for the past two hours. I'm here at the Gallery. No, I didn't really have a track meet today, but yes, my car is still in the shop. That's why I took the bus. I thought I'd surprise you and come to your show. Please find me," Haruka said, then hung the phone up. The screen on the pay phone showed Haruka the remaining balance on her phone card, which wasn't much. Haruka had enough to make two, maybe three more calls. She really needed to get herself a cell phone, but college life wasn't cheap. Her track scholarship only covered so much. She removed her phone card from the slot and walked back inside the main hall of the University Art Museum, where there was a special exhibit for the new students of the Tokyo University of the Arts.

Haruka passed several sculptures till she came upon the wide staircase that would lead her to the second tier, where all the paintings were displayed. She went up the steps and stopped at the landing. In front of her hung a dark looming painting of a city being obliterated by a massive wave. The painting was done in such great detail that it almost seemed real. It still surprised Haruka how such a tragic scene was done at the hand of her Michiru, who couldn't even kill one bug.

"DEEP SUBMERGE!"

The monster let out one final wail before disintegrating under the impact of Sailor Neptune's attack, leaving behind the body of a female student. Neptune collapsed to her knees and waited till she caught her breath. Being a senshi took a lot of getting used to, but Neptune was not one to give up and she had no choice, especially when the world was at stake. Honestly, she didn't care about the world, but Haruka was her world and she would do anything to protect her. A world without Haruka isn't a world worth saving.

Still, she wondered, why her? Of all the people in the world, why did the henshin stick appear before her? Why did she take it, was more like the question. As a child, it was taught that you never accept things from a stranger, and you carried that lesson with you through adulthood, but at least as an adult, you had a more discerning eye. Well, about two weeks ago, there was no time to think. Michiru had just finished moving into her apartment near the university when a monster possessed her roommate and attacked her, and that's when the henshin stick appeared and practically saved her life.

Michiru transformed back into her civilian form and rushed over to the unconscious girl that was previously possessed by the monster. She was still alive, fortunately, and like her roommate and other victims, she wouldn't have any recollection of what happened to her. The girl would simply wake up as if nothing had happened. Michiru dreaded the day when she wouldn't be able to slay a monster without claiming the life of the victim. Before leaving the scene, she made a call from a pay phone nearby to ensure the girl was taken care of.

By the time Michiru was back at her apartment, she was exhausted. It was late, she could barely keep her eyes open. She had been chasing down the monster all day, it seemed. With the little energy she had left, she changed her clothes and got into bed. Her hand reached over to the nightstand to pick up her cell phone, but before she could even do anything with it, Michiru was already dreaming.

When Michiru woke up the following day, it was late morning. She turned onto her back and stretched when something poked her back. Sitting up, she looked behind and found her phone.

12 MISSED CALLS, it read.

Michiru scrolled through the call log. The missed calls were all from the same number, but she didn't recognize it. She pressed the button for voicemail and listened. It was Haruka. Haruka had waited three hours for Michiru at the Gallery until it closed and then caught the last bus back to Tsukuba.

Michiru panicked. She hadn't told Haruka about becoming a senshi. She didn't want to get Haruka involved.

Immediately she dialed Haruka's number and waited. The phone rang five times before she finally heard Haruka's voice.

_Hello! Sorry I missed your call. Leave a message and I'll get back to you!_

"Baka," Michiru said and ended the call. Haruka could build a car engine from scratch, but she failed to fix the ringer on her phone, so sometimes the phone would ring and sometimes it wouldn't. Michiru tried again, hoping Haruka's phone would ring this time.

In the middle of the third ring, Haruka picked up.

"Ruka? Are you there?"

"Michi! I'm here." Sleep was evident in Haruka's voice, but Michiru could perceive distress as well.

"I got your messages. I'm so sorry."

"It's okay, I'm just glad to hear your voice. Are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine."

Haruka breathed relief. "What happened? Where were you?"

Michiru bit her lip nervously and her eyes searched the ceiling for an answer that didn't include the word senshi. The ceiling offered nothing, but from the other side of her bedroom wall, she could hear signs of her roommate moving around. "Natsuko had an emergency and I had to take her to the hospital, and you know hospitals, they won't let you use cell phones inside," she lied.

"Sorry to hear that. Is she okay?"

"Yeah. And by the time I got home it was so late and I just fell asleep."

"Well, I'm just glad you're okay. At first I thought you had already left the Gallery and I had just missed you, but when I couldn't reach you I started worrying."

"I'm so sorry, Ruka. You wasted your money on bus fare for nothing. I appreciate you trying to surprise me, though."

Haruka laughed. "Nothing is wasted when it comes to you."

"I promise I'll make it up to you."

"Oh? And how do you propose to do that?"

Michiru lowered her voice. "You'll just have to wait and see."

"Hmm, I like the sound of that."

They continued talking on the phone until it was time for Haruka to go to track practice. Now that they were apart in college, much of their days were spent like this, talking on the phone in between their busy schedules. Aside from classes and the accompanying homework and studying, Haruka had track and she worked part-time at a local auto shop. Michiru, on the other hand, had long hours of rehearsals and, not to mention, her senshi duties, which had no regard for her everyday life.

* * *

After an excruciatingly intense track practice in the summer heat, Haruka was more than eager to get back to her apartment for a shower. She fumbled with her keys at the front door for a bit, then let herself inside. The air condition welcomed her, the touch of cold air on her sweat-drenched shirt felt like ice, and Haruka stood basking in its coolness for a few moments before moving further into her studio apartment. The voicemail indicator on the phone blinked monotonously. Haruka tapped the button and continued to the refrigerator for something to drink.

_You have one new message, _the automated voice said.

_"Hey, Ruka, how was practice? I hope you drank plenty of water. I know you're reaching for a soda right now. Think again, speedy."_

Haruka's hand halted in front of the can of soda and she frowned. Michiru knew her too well. Reluctantly she changed direction and went for the water bottle.

_"Anyway," _Michiru's voice continued, _"I know I said my rehearsal should be done early, but the director extended it since the concert is in only a week already. I'll call you as soon as I get home though. I love you, Ruka. Later."_

The automated voice took over and began reciting options until Haruka tapped it off.

"I love you, too, Michi," Haruka said dejectedly.

Something didn't feel right. Haruka understood that there would be challenges with keeping a long-distance relationship with Michiru, but that's not what was bothering her. She had no doubt that Michiru loved her, and she knew how passionate Michiru was about playing the violin. It wasn't a matter of loving one more than the other. In fact, Haruka wanted nothing more than to see Michiru fulfill her dream of becoming a famous violinist. It just felt like there was something Michiru wasn't telling her.

Haruka undressed and got in the shower. Maybe the heat was just getting to her and she really needed to cool off.

Feeling refreshed from her shower, Haruka put on clean clothes and grabbed the phone off its base before she walked over to the bay window. Whenever she was on the phone with Michiru, or waiting for Michiru to call, she sat there, watching the cars and cyclists go by on the street and the pedestrians on the sidewalk. She'd witnessed quite a few incidents from that window, such as near-collisions from cars, cyclists, and pedestrians alike. She'd seen a wide array of people as well, from the avid jogger that never failed to run by around mid-afternoon to the drunken old man singing choruses from a nearby karaoke bar.

Haruka leaned her head against the window. The glass was warm from the heat outside. Just as Haruka began to wonder how hot it would have to be to melt glass, the phone rang. No, she didn't fix her phone, she bought a new one.

With caller ID.

Haruka's throat went dry and she froze, staring at the phone in her hand, trying to decide whether to answer or not. She answered.

"Hello?"

"Haruka?"

"Who's this?" Haruka asked, even though the caller ID had already told her who the caller was.

"Haruka! It's me, April."

* * *

When Haruka told Michiru about the call from April, Michiru actually didn't feel threatened. She trusted Haruka and didn't think she had any reason not to. Michiru didn't even think it was necessary for Haruka to ask if it was okay that she and April hung out, but she appreciated it.

Apparently, right after April and Haruka broke up, April began dating a guy, a college student. That college student attended the University of Tsukuba, which is what brought April to Tsukuba. She was a ronin, however, attending a prep school because she failed the entrance exam to Tsukuba. As for her boyfriend, he was majoring in International Studies and was part of the Exchange Program, which meant he was going to be studying abroad as part of his curriculum. It was because of this that April broke up with her boyfriend. She didn't want a long-distance relationship.

April found out Haruka was in Tsukuba and looked her up in the student directory. She was actually standing outside Haruka's apartment the day she called.

As the days went on, Haruka began to hang out with April often. April would come over to Haruka's apartment and they would just talk or sometimes they'd study together, like now. Both of them were sitting on adjacent sides of the kotatsu table, books and notes splayed out. Haruka was taking a break from the textbooks and reading a car magazine while April continued reviewing her lecture notes. Haruka actually enjoyed April's company and she was glad they were friends now, but how she missed Michiru.

Haruka glanced at the clock longingly.

"What's up, Haruka?"

"It's already 4:00. Usually Michiru gets home around 3:20," Haruka said to April.

"Maybe she's just running a little late. Didn't you say her rehearsals go overtime a lot?"

"Yeah," Haruka said uneasily. She had that bad feeling again. Something was going on, but whatever it was, she couldn't figure it out. Maybe she didn't want to know.

"See, that's why I couldn't handle a long-distance relationship," April said as she put her notes down.

"It does get a little frustrating sometimes, but it's nothing we can't handle," Haruka said and turned her concentration back to her magazine.

"You're such a good girlfriend. You always were. And," April paused, "I'm sorry I never appreciated it before."

Haruka looked up at April questioningly.

"It's true what they say, you know," April went on. "You never know what you have until it's gone." April slowly moved closer to Haruka till she sat right beside her. "I've missed you, Haruka."

Haruka offered April a smile. "Well, I'm here. You know where to find me when you need a friend."

"What if I needed you as more than a friend?"

Haruka stared at April. "What do you mean?"

"I still love you, Haruka. And I want you back."

This was bad. This was really bad. Here Haruka was, alone in her apartment with her ex-girlfriend, the same ex-girlfriend that broke up with her after a 3-year relationship. It shouldn't be complicated, but for some reason it felt that way. April was Haruka's first girlfriend, so it somehow made Haruka feel obliged to give their relationship another shot. There was a time when Haruka was willing to do anything, give up anything, just to have one more chance with April. But that was before her heart belonged to Michiru. Now she couldn't possibly be reconsidering it.

"Haruka," April whispered. Her face had inched closer to Haruka. "Kiss me, Haruka."

"I can't," Haruka said hoarsely, her voice lost in her throat. She closed her eyes and her mind screamed Michiru's name, but there was only a cold, dark void.

* * *

Michiru lay awake in bed, waiting for morning to come. Sleep had no mercy on her. First it refused to take her away from the reality of her heartbreak, then it only reminded her of the silence approaching and the end of the world should she fail her mission through dreams of a blood-red sky and buildings crumbling all around her, destruction everywhere. Across the room, her henshin stick lay unapologetic where it landed after she had thrown it earlier. Had it not been for the accursed thing, she wouldn't be living this lie that inadvertently drove Haruka back to April. Two months had already passed since they broke up, but it still felt like yesterday. As Michiru stared aimlessly into the dark, their conversation on the phone the night they broke up replayed in her mind.

_"Michiru, there's something I need to tell you."_

_"You can tell me anything, Haruka."_

_Haruka let out a small laugh. "That's funny. One of the first things you said to me was, 'you don't have to tell me anything.' "_

_Michiru laughed. "Yes, I remember that. We were talking about you and April."_

_"Yeah, and now it's about me and April again," Haruka said and became quiet._

_The long silence on Haruka's end spoke more than Michiru could stand, but she let Haruka gather her thoughts and listened._

_"I don't want to lose you," Haruka said finally, "but I'm torn between you and April. I'm confused and it doesn't feel right."_

_Michiru shut her eyes and tears escaped soundlessly down her cheek. She exhaled slowly and said, "You're not losing me, Haruka. You know that I'll always be in love with you."_

_"I don't want to hurt you."_

_"I'll be alright," Michiru said and tried to smile, but her eyes bid more tears. "It's probably better that you have someone who can be there with you."_

Their conversation had continued late into the night, but in the end, Haruka and Michiru both agreed, their relationship was over.

Michiru got out of bed and walked across her room to retrieve the henshin stick. If this was truly her destiny, she supposed the only way to accomplish it was to have everything, everyone she loved taken away from her so nothing could interfere. She put the henshin stick inside her nightstand drawer and glanced around her room. The sight made her cringe a little. Normally Michiru wouldn't allow herself to become so untidy, but lately she hadn't felt like herself. Since it was no use trying to sleep, she might as well do something useful, like straightening her room a bit. The least the mundane chore could do was get her mind off the break-up and senshi duties. She picked up several sheets of paper strewn around the room, some score sheets and some sketches, and tucked them inside a folder. Next she began compiling her laundry, picking up clothing from the floor and gathering them in a hamper, when she realized the shirt she was wearing would probably need to be washed too. Off came the shirt, leaving Michiru in nothing but her panties.

Her cell phone started ringing unexpectedly, startling her. Michiru knew it could only be one person, and although she was always grateful to hear Haruka's voice, both she and Haruka knew they weren't supposed to be talking anymore. Being "just friends" was more than an understatement.

"Hello?"

"… Michi…"

"Ruka? You okay?"

There was silence on the end, and then Michiru could hear faint sobbing.

"Haruka?"

"… It hurts so bad."

Alarmed, Michiru asked, "What hurts? Where are you?"

"I'm right outside your window. I didn't wanna ring your doorbell 'cuz I didn't wanna wake up Natsuko."

"I'll be right there."

Michiru grabbed a clean shirt, but hesitated before putting it on, her mind briefly clouded with lust as she thought of the last time she had nothing but her bare essentials on around Haruka. "Come on, girl, this is no time to be thinking of that right now!" she scolded herself and put the shirt on.

Michiru pushed back her curtains and was a little startled to find that Haruka had climbed up the tree by her apartment and was literally just outside her window. Below on the ground, Haruka's motorcylce was parked beneath the tree. Haruka's face was pale and the tracks of her tears glistened in the moonlight. Michiru opened the window and stepped back to let Haruka in.

"What happened?"

"I'm sorry to bother you, I know it's really late and all," Haruka started.

"No, it's okay. Here, let me help you."

Michiru reached for Haruka's arm when Haruka suddenly drew back in pain.

"What's wrong?" Michiru asked, her brow deep with concern.

Haruka looked away in shame and partly removed her motorcycle jacket to reveal dark blue and purple marks and scratches leading up her arm. "We had another fight."

Michiru carefully helped Haruka through the window and out of her jacket, and then gathered her in her arms as they sat on the floor beside her bed. Haruka was trembling, which Michiru knew meant she was trying desperately not to cry.

"She said she'd never hurt me again," Haruka said.

"It's going to be okay, Ruka," Michiru said. It was the only thing she could say to offer Haruka any comfort, but no matter how many times she said it, she knew that as long as Haruka stayed with April, Haruka was not going to be okay. This was not the first time Haruka called on her in the middle of the night after she and April had a fight, but this was the first time Michiru had seen the damage for herself. Michiru gently rubbed Haruka's back in an attempt to soothe her, which ended up slightly lifting Haruka's shirt, and that's when she caught a glimpse of more deep bruises. She looked down the rest of Haruka's body at her legs and noticed more marks. Something inside Michiru broke free and she felt a sudden rage. "Why do you let her do this to you?"

"I can take it. Besides, it's my fault."

"How is it your fault? What is it this time? Is it because you had a study group and she thought you were hooking up with some girl instead?" Michiru's voice rose, the scorn in her voice blatant.

"It doesn't matter. It's always my fault, so this is what I deserve!" Haruka wept explosively, the build-up no longer containable.

Michiru calmed down for Haruka's sake and just held her tight until Haruka's weeping was reduced to sniffles. She reached up to her bed and dragged her blanket down, wrapping it around them. "It's okay," Michiru whispered. "I got you."

They were like that for a while in silence, Michiru sitting up and leaning against the side of her bed with Haruka's head on her lap. Haruka had stopped crying and Michiru was combing her fingers through Haruka's hair, a gesture that always relaxed Haruka and inevitably put her to sleep. Michiru watched Haruka breathe and wished by God she would stay. Tomorrow Haruka would be gone again and this may be the last time she could be with her.

"Michi?" Haruka said suddenly.

"I'm here, Ruka. I thought you were asleep."

"I was, but," Haruka sat up, "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have come."

"Stop apologizing, there's no need."

"But I shouldn't be here."

Michiru laughed bitterly. "We were supposed to stop talking a month ago and yet here we are."

"I can't let you go, Michiru."

"I don't want you to," Michiru said and grasped Haruka's hands.

"But we're gonna have to let go sooner or later," Haruka spoke what she and Michiru had known since the day they began sneaking around behind April's back.

"We'll cross that bridge when we get there, Haruka. For now, you should just get some sleep."

But Haruka wasn't ready to go back to sleep. There was no doubt she was happier with Michiru. She wanted to be with Michiru.

_But I made my choice, and now I'm with April,_ Haruka thought to herself. But reason had no reconciliation with what she felt in her heart.

"Michi."

"Yes, Ruka?"

If it's true that the eyes are the windows to the soul, Haruka held Michiru's gaze with her own and hoped with all her heart that Michiru really could see into her soul, see how much she loved her, and hear it in the way she spoke her name.

When Haruka said nothing more, Michiru leaned forward and kissed Haruka's forehead. "Go back to sleep."

Haruka lied back down and fell asleep almost instantly.

"I know, Ruka," Michiru whispered softly as she continued running her fingers through Haruka's hair, "but some things are better left unsaid."

The next morning Michiru woke up to find Haruka still sleeping soundly in her arms. She hated to wake her, but she knew Haruka had better get back to Tsukuba. She gently shook Haruka until Haruka responded with a groan.

"Ruka, it's time to get up."

"No, just a few more minutes."

"Fine, I'm going to shower and when I come back you better be up."

"I'll come with you," Haruka said and sprang up.

"Oh, now you're awake!" Michiru shoved Haruka back down and held her to the floor. The position they found themselves in was all too familiar and the temptation was so great. It would be so easy, and April would never know. Up till now, she and Haruka had been purely platonic.

But still, it was wrong. Michiru knew she should stop putting herself into such positions where she could get hurt over and over, but she couldn't help it. There was something about Haruka.

"The only place you're going, Haruka, is to the kitchen to have something to eat for breakfast before you go," said Michiru as she stood up and stepped towards her bedroom door.

"I'd rather have you for breakfast."

"Haruka!"

"Kidding!"

Haruka watched Michiru walk out of the bedroom and then heard a door close. The sound of the shower followed a few seconds later. Haruka stood up and stretched gingerly, mindful of the soreness from her beatings. As she made her way to the kitchen her stomach grumbled and she realized she hadn't eaten since lunch time the day before. Haruka had lost her appetite by dinner time, but now she was starving. She turned into the kitchen and was greeted by Michiru's roommate, who nearly spat out her tea in surprise.

"Oh! Hello, Haruka! I didn't know you were visiting."

"Hey, Natsuko. Thanks for not spewing your tea all over me. Actually, my boss sent me out here to check out deals on some auto parts, so I figured I'd stop by."

"I see. Well, I'm sure Michiru wouldn't mind if your boss sent you out here more often," Natsuko said with a grin.

Haruka laughed. "So how've you been?"

"Asthma sucks, but fortunately I haven't had any asthma attacks in a while."

"Oh, is that what your emergency was?"

"Emergency?"

"Yeah, didn't you have to go the hospital for something a couple months ago?"

Natsuko thought for a moment, then said, "I had to go for my routine physical, but I wouldn't call that an emergency. Oh! Well I did kinda have a pregnancy scare, so I suppose you could call that an emergency, but that was a few weeks ago."

"Really? I'm sorry, maybe I'm thinking of someone else, but no asthma attacks is good, and it's good to hear you're not pregnant."

"Not yet, at least! Later when I'm ready, but not now. Anyway, I'm off to the library! Gotta study for this exam."

"Good luck!"

Natsuko disappeared out the front door and Haruka was left alone in the kitchen. She took a bowl from the cupboard and poured some cereal into it, then added milk and got a spoon from the drawer before sitting at the table. She scooped up her first bite, holding it up to her mouth, but there was only one problem. Her appetite had vanished.

_Michiru lied to me, _thought Haruka, but she couldn't understand why. If Michiru was seeing someone else, she didn't have to lie about it. Haruka wouldn't blame her for wanting to see someone else if the distance was too much. She wondered if that was why Michiru had let her go so easily when she told her about April. Haruka's head began to hurt and she forced herself to take the spoon of cereal into her mouth.

Sometimes ignorance is bliss.


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer: I don't own any Sailor Moon characters._

**Chapter 4: Broken**

When Michiru came into the kitchen, there was nobody there. Freshly washed dishes sat on the dish rack, so she knew Haruka must've been there. She walked back out and looked around her apartment.

"Ruka?" she called out, but there was no response. "Ruka, are you messing with me again?" Haruka always liked to try to hide somewhere and surprise her. It was one of the things that made her a kid at heart, and Michiru loved her for it.

"Ruka?" she called out again as she stepped into her bedroom, anticipating any sudden movements from a potential hiding place. There she found her bed neatly made with a note laid on top of her pillow. She picked it up and read it:

_Dear Michi,_

_I'm sorry to leave like this with a parting note, but perhaps it will help make the bridge easier to cross so you don't have to watch me leave, and I can't look back at you. Let me go, and you will find someone._

_Love,  
__Ruka_

"No," Michiru uttered and ran to her window. The tears were already spilling from her eyes. Outside Haruka was mounted on her motorcyle and securing the helmet to her head. Michiru dashed out of her apartment and flew down the stairs. She could hear the motorcycle's low rumble as Haruka turned the engine on. In a few moments, cobalt blue steel cast a gleam of light as it began to move across the parking lot.

"Ruka!" Michiru screamed and ran right in front of the motorcycle's path.

Haruka screeched to a halt and jumped off her motorcycle, letting the chunk of metal fall on its side to the ground. She tore off her helmet and caught Michiru as she threw herself at her.

"Michi, what are you doing?"

Michiru clutched desperately onto Haruka as she had every intention of holding on as long as she could. "Just a little bit longer, and I'll let go."

* * *

Things went back to the way they were before, Michiru alone and Haruka with someone else. Michiru moved on, but deep down she was still hurting, though her immense pride refused to let her admit it. She wept for a long time. With each passing day, the pain hadn't lessened at all. She wasn't sure it ever would. She felt as empty as the rehearsal hall she was in. The string ensemble had long been dismissed, but Michiru remained behind to play her violin in solitude.

Michiru packed up her things and decided to finally go home. She began walking down the corridor, passing several other rehearsal halls and studios. She could hear the faint sound of a piano reverberating from ahead. All the rehearsal halls were engineered to be mostly soundproof, but in the stillness of the vacant halls, the sound leaked through clearly. It was Chopin's Fantaisie-Impromptu. She would never forget because it was the piece that Haruka played the first time Haruka played the piano for her.

"Haruka?" she whispered.

Michiru quickened her pace and followed the piano's voice, trying to determine where it was coming from.

Tokyo University always had guest performers from near and far, and Haruka was no stranger to these halls. At a very young age, Haruka had already become a prestigious pianist and her piano teacher had often loaned her to the Tokyo Symphony Orchestra. Perhaps she had been asked to appear and didn't tell Michiru in order to honor their separation and avoid crossing paths. But what Michiru wouldn't give for one more night, one more day, one more smile on Haruka's face.

Finally the melody grew louder and Michiru knew she saw getting closer. It had to be Haruka. It was like she was calling for her, but without breaking the rules of their taboo. She approached the studio door, slowly peeking through the glass window. It was a small studio, dimly lit, with two pianos positioned on a raised platform and chairs assembled around on the ground level. Her eyes fell upon short blonde hair that came up just over the top edge of the music rack of one of the pianos. The rest of the pianist was hidden from view. Michiru had never hated her height until now. Even when she stood on her toes it wasn't enough. If she was just a little bit taller, or if the raised platform inside the studio was just a little bit lower, she might catch a glimpse of the pianist's face. No matter. In a few moments, the final chord rolled out softly, and then the pianist stood up and looked straight at Michiru with eyes as green as emeralds.

Michiru stepped back from the window and away from the door, too stunned to process what she had just seen. She was so sure it was Haruka, and now the idea that it could really be her seemed impossible.

Suddenly the door opened and the pianist stepped out.

"Hello, Michiru," said a familiar voice.

The voice did not come from the pianist, but from the man who stepped through the door next.

"Hello, Mr. Koboyashi," said Michiru to the conductor, but her eyes were affixed to the pianist.

"Ah, pardon me, allow me to do introductions. Mitsuko, this is Michiru Kaioh, our finest violinist," said Koboyashi to his companion. "And Michiru, this is Mitsuko Uchida, one of the best students I've had the pleasure of teaching. She is visiting from London."

"Pleased to meet you," said Mitsuko and Michiru to each other as they shook hands.

Michiru still couldn't believe the striking resemblance Mitsuko had to Haruka, but regrettably, she was not Haruka. She felt like a fool.

"We were just on our way to have some tea. Would you care to join us?" asked Koboyashi.

"No, thank you," Michiru politely declined, "I have a busy evening ahead of me."

"Perhaps another time, then. Well, you have a good evening."

"You, too."

"I'll see you at the next rehearsal."

Michiru departed from Koboyashi and Mitsuko with haste. All she wanted to do was go home and lock herself inside her room. As if her heart wasn't already broken enough, she felt like someone had taken a sledgehammer to it, increasing the number of shattered pieces exponentially.

Kamane was outside waiting for Michiru, which came as no surprise. She never failed to happen to be in the neighborhood, as she would put it. Michiru met Kamane at the fitness complex not too long ago. Kamane had approached Michiru after she had finished swimming laps in the pool with an obvious pick-up line, but she seemed charming enough that Michiru didn't mind the conversation. She was flattered actually. It also felt nice to attract a little attention as a boost in her morale because God knew her personal life was in shambles.

"Hey, Michiru! Whoa, are you okay?"

"I'm fine."

"You sure? You look like you've seen a ghost."

Michiru had seen a ghost. Haruka was a ghost from her past now, and she saw her everywhere. It wasn't enough to just physically let go of Haruka. Her heart needed to let go.

"Are you doing anything tonight, Kamane?"

"Why, Michiru, are you asking me out? I knew you couldn't resist me forever."

"Are you sure about that? I believe you're the one that's been following me around all the time."

"Nah, I just happened to be in the neighborhood."

* * *

"Haruka! Phone call!"

Haruka grunted in exasperation. "Take a message, will you, Masanori?" she yelled from underneath the car she was working on.

Masanori appeared at Haruka's feet and yanked the creeper out, pulling Haruka out with it. "I'm not a secretary," he said and dropped the phone on Haruka's lap. "And you're not gettin' paid overtime to be on the phone."

Sitting up, Haruka wiped the grease off her hands and picked up the phone. "Hello?"

"Why aren't you answering your phone?"

"I'm busy, April. I can't always pick up my phone. And I told you not to call the work phone."

"Why? So I won't find out you're somewhere else and not at work?"

Haruka took a deep breath and clenched her fist. "No, because Masanori is mad that I got a raise and he didn't and he'll do anything to make me look bad."

"Then maybe you should answer your fucking phone."

"I just told you I'm busy!"

"Fuck you, Haruka!"

"Look, it's not my fault I got called in today! I'm sorry our plans got cancelled!"

"Whatever, everything's your fault. You can stay at work for all I care."

The phone line went dead.

Haruka grew angry. She hated it when April hung up on her like that, and April knew it too. April knew all the things she could do to spite Haruka just because she felt like it. It drove Haruka crazy. She could almost feel her blood pressure rising.

Haruka drew her arm back as if to pitch the phone at the wall, but resisted the urge. She didn't care anymore. April could do whatever she wanted. She always did anyway. It was her idea to go to the Three Lights concert. Haruka didn't care for the Three Lights, but April was obsessed with seeing them, so Haruka bought front row tickets to appease her. She was actually relieved when work called her in, so April ended up going with a friend to the concert instead. The cars, the engines, they were Haruka's sanctuary. It was the only place she could be and feel stress-free. That is, until April called. Now her mood had gone sour. She could only imagine the night ahead of her. There would be plenty of yelling, plenty of hurting, plenty of hell. She wasn't looking forward to any of it, but she knew once the storm passed everything would be okay again.

Haruka placed the phone on top of the tool trolley. Back on the creeper, she slid underneath the car and picked up where she left off. It only took her another 10 minutes to finish changing the motor oil, then it was on to the engine, and then detailing the car. As she sat in the front seat of the spacious car wiping down the interior, her mind wandered and recalled the time when she and Michiru had some car trouble on their way to a party one night. Haruka smiled knowingly. Her car didn't really have any trouble, but that's the excuse they used when they arrived at the party a little late.

She closed her eyes for a moment and visualized the two of them in her car, the thick fog on the windows, the tiny beads of perspiration on Michiru's skin. She could hear Michiru's soft moans echoing in the back of her mind and feel her hot breath on her neck as she panted closer to her orgasm.

Haruka forced her eyes open and back on the task at hand. Now was not the time to get caught in the moment. But it made her wonder if she ever crossed Michiru's mind. For her, it happened all the time.

Haruka's eyes drifted towards the phone sitting on the tool trolley.

_Don't do it._

Just one call wouldn't hurt.

_Don't do it!_

She reached for the phone, unable to fight it anymore.

_You said you wouldn't call._

But she had already lost control of herself. Haruka looked around the garage for Masanori, but he was nowhere in sight. She plucked the phone back up and her fingers followed the path of numbers they knew all too well. Her hand began to tremble as she pressed the phone to her ear and listened to it ring on the other end. She was nervous, not because she was afraid of getting caught by Masanori, but because it had been so long. She felt like a kid who had mustered up the courage to talk to a crush for the very first time, excited, but nervous.

"Hello?"

"Michi, it's me!"

"Oh, hey, what's up?"

The lack of enthusiasm in Michiru's voice wasn't exactly what Haruka was expecting, but she figured Michiru was simply treating this as a casual phone call. As such, Haruka realized she should too.

"Not much, just working. April's mad at me, as usual, but oh well."

"I see."

"Yeah."

An unusual awkwardness descended between them and there was a touch of tension.

"Um, so how are you?" Haruka asked warily.

"I'm sorry, Haruka, can you call back later?" Michiru almost snapped.

"Yeah, sure, no problem," Haruka said quickly.

"Okay. Bye."

Michiru hung up and Haruka turned the phone off. She honestly felt a little perplexed, but presumed she just caught Michiru at a bad time. Haruka decided not to worry too much because she had every intention to call her back later despite any protests from her inner voice. Besides, it was just going to be this one time. She didn't plan on it turning into a repeat of before.

The rest of the work day went by quickly since Haruka had something new to look forward to. By the time Haruka left work and got back home, the sun was already starting to set. She jumped out of her overalls and took a quick shower before assuming her place at the bay window with the phone, just like old times. That giddy feeling came over Haruka again as she waited for Michiru to answer her phone. She had so much to tell Michiru, so much to share, and just to hear Michiru's voice again, Haruka was practically bursting with excitement.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Michi!"

"Hey, what's up?" Again, Michiru's voice sounded nonchalant.

"I just got home from work. I was supposed to be off today, but they called me in for some overtime. How are you?"

"Fine."

Haruka anticipated more words to follow, but there were none. "Okay, well, that's good," she said optimistically.

"Where's April?"

"She's at the Three Lights concert with her friend. I was supposed to go, but I had to work. That's why she's mad at me."

Except for the background noise, there was silence on the other end.

"Um, are you busy?"

"Yes, actually, I am."

"I'll call back again later then?"

"I don't know when I'll be free, and I'm sure April will be back by then." Michiru's words bit Haruka like frostbite, cold and unforgiving. It became clear to Haruka that Michiru didn't want to talk to her. It should be no surprise either. Haruka had reneged on their agreement to cease all contact. She had tried to go back across the bridge and it seemed burning it was the only way Michiru could prevent it.

Haruka couldn't argue with that. She had nobody to blame but herself. She had essentially treated Michiru unfairly, and she'd be doing her a favor by leaving her alone. All that was left to do was walk away and deal with the consequences.

"Take care then, Michiru."

"Goodbye, Haruka."

Haruka stayed on the line, waiting for Michiru to hang up for the final time, cherishing every bit of their last moment being connected and bracing herself for the eternal silence that would ensue between them.

"Haruka?"

"Yeah?" Haruka perked up for a moment, but not very much.

There was a pause, and then Michiru said, "I'm seeing someone."

A lump rose in Haruka's throat. Of course Michiru is seeing someone. She and Michiru were done. Haruka forced the lump down and said, "That's nice. I'm happy for you." It was a lie. Haruka was not happy at all, she was teeming with jealousy, but she knew she couldn't be selfish.

There was another long silence on the phone. Haruka didn't know what else to say. She knew what she wanted to say though. If this was going to be the last time she ever spoke to Michiru, there was only one thing Haruka should say, but she decided against it and held it in. It was not her place.

"I have to go now," Michiru said finally.

"Okay. Goodbye."

"Goodbye."

And just like that, Haruka was gone. Michiru was left lying on the floor of her bedroom, the phone listless by her hand. Time had done absolutely nothing to heal the pain like it was supposed to. She was broken all over again.

Michiru dragged herself up and returned to the living room where she and Natsuko had been studying.

"Who was that?" Natsuko asked curiously.

"Haruka," Michiru said indifferently and sat back down in front of her notes.

"Oh. I like Haruka more than Kaname," said Natsuko thoughtfully.

"Natusko! Why would you say that?"

"It's true, and it's just my opinion. No need to get all worked up."

Michiru ignored Natsuko's comment and tried to focus back on the paintings she was studying. It was a vain attempt, but it was better than giving in to the sadness she felt.

* * *

As time passed, Michiru was able to find solace again. She often recalled the good times she had with her first love, and then when she thought of the bad, a tear or two would roll down her cheek. She'd turn to the ocean and stare at the sky, finding renewal each morning and night.

_Maybe, Haruka. Maybe in another life there'd be time for us. But not in this one._

This story ends as it begun, an aqua-haired girl gazing at the stars, playing a dreary song on her violin on the beach in the moonlight.

_I can write the saddest verses tonight._

_Write, for example, "The night is filled with stars,_  
_twinkling blue, in the distance."_

_The night wind spins in the sky and sings._

_I can write the saddest verses tonight._  
_I loved her, and sometimes she loved me too._

_On nights like this I held her in my arms._  
_I kissed her so many times beneath the infinite sky._

_She loved me, at times I loved her too._  
_How not to have loved her great still eyes._

_I can write the saddest verses tonight._  
_To think that I don't have her. To feel that I have lost her._

_To hear the immense night, more immense without her._  
_And the verse falls onto my soul like dew onto grass._

_What difference does it make if my love could not keep her._  
_The night is full of stars, and she is not with me._

_That's all. In the distance, someone sings. In the distance._  
_My soul is not at peace with having lost her._

_As if to bring her closer, my gaze searches for her._  
_My heart searches for her, and she is not with me._

_The same night that whitens the same trees._  
_We, of then, now are no longer the same._

_I no longer love her, it's true, but how much I loved her._  
_My voice searched for the wind which would touch her ear. _

_Another's. She will be another's. As before my kisses._  
_Her voice, her bright body. Her infinite eyes._

_I no longer love her, it's true, but maybe I love her._  
_Love is so short, and forgetting is so long._

_Because on nights like this I held her in my arms,_  
_my soul is not at peace with having lost her._

_Though this may be the final sorrow she causes me,_  
_and these the last verses I write for her._

_- Pablo Neruda, "Poema 20," English translation_

_

* * *

A/N: So I hope this rewrite was better for you as it was for me. I thank you for your time and patience. And I give a big smexx thanx to Vanessa Riverton for the most smexxiful job of beta reading. Now if only Vanessa Riverton could do her part of 'Discord Bombard'... I'm just sayin'... Oh, and if you haven't noticed, all the chapter titles are song titles from Leona Lewis's 'Echo' album. To the people who reviewed the original 'Stargazer' and expected a happier ending, I'm sorry to disappoint you, but I wouldn't give up just yet. Um, I don't know what else to say, but besides this being an A/N, I'm trying to just ramble and fill up some space. You know when you're watching an epic movie or playing an epic videogame and you hear rumors about waiting till the end of the long, long, LONG credits scroll to see a secret ending that often implies a possible sequel? Or maybe, in terms of videogames, you are able to achieve certain accomplishments in the game and it unlocks a secret ending? Well, maybe this fic isn't so epic, and unfortunately I don't really have enough to make a credits scroll, and there aren't any secret accomplishments to achieve, so a long A/N will have to do. I don't even know if people really bother reading A/Ns, but anyway, if you've managed to read this far, then congratulations! You shall be rewarded! But even if you didn't read this far, you would've still found the secret ending just because of the inevitable scrolling down to hit the "Review this Story/Chapter" button, or any of the other options at the bottom of the page, unless you thought this fic was total crap and you just closed it, no review, no anything. But you're still here! At least I think you are. Okay, I think that's enough rambling._

**

* * *

Secret Ending**

* * *

**My Hands**

It was mid-afternoon and traffic was fairly light. Up above, the warm sun radiated in a clear fall sky which held a deep azure hue. It was perfect driving conditions for a road trip. Unfortunately for one driver, two hours of driving was about as much as she could handle.

"Haruka."

Nothing.

"Haruka."

Still nothing.

She frowned and poked at her sleeping partner in the passenger seat. "Haruka, wake up," she said with a little more force.

Haruka took in a deep breath and exhaled slowly, but otherwise refused to stir.

"Haruka!"

Haruka bolted upright and looked around frantically. "What? What?" she finally responded.

Beside her on the driver's side, the young woman yawned wearily.

"I'm sleepy, you drive."

"Already?" Haruka looked at the clock. "It's only been two hours since we switched."

"Well, I'm sorry we can't all drive for four straight hours like you."

"Yeah, but that was four extra hours of sleep you got. I would've kept driving if we didn't have to get up so early."

"8:00 is not early."

"Says the person who drags me to go running with her at 4:00 in the morning, when the sky is still dark, the stars are still out, and everyone else is still sleeping!" grumbled Haruka.

"It was your idea to drive to Osaka. Come on, it's only about two more hours til we're home. And knowing you, you'll probably make it one hour."

The last statement stirred something inside Haruka. It wasn't the first time someone had made that comment about her driving, but Haruka was too groggy to recall who.

The car rumbled over to the shoulder of the highway and came to a halt just short of a piece of litter, a burger wrapper with the Mos Burger logo. Haruka yawned and rubbed the sleep from her eyes, then grabbed the door handle. As she stepped out of the car, she raised her hands high above her head, reaching for the sky. Her back released sharp cracking sounds, the stiffness of sitting too long alleviated, and she breathed a sigh of relief. The air was brisk and had a slight bite to it, a sign that winter would soon be upon them. Immediately she noticed the scent in the air, the salty aroma of a beach. It was startling and she felt a sudden rush of nostalgia.

"Hey, Hana, where are we?"

Hanako shifted a drowsy gaze at Haruka and said, "Juuban. Now move."

Haruka stepped aside as Hanako slipped into the passenger seat and walked over to the driver's side. Wincing at the cramped space she found herself in behind the steering wheel, she desperately searched for the lever that would allow her to adjust the seat's position. It was nice having a best friend who appreciated cars and who could drive manual transmission like Haruka, but Hanako was significantly shorter than her. Once her seat was adjusted to a comfortable position, Haruka reached over her shoulder for the seatbelt and caught sight of the ocean. Her mind envisioned a brilliant pair of eyes that rivaled the deep shade of blue she saw in the distance.

"I know this place," Haruka said. "I used to drive around here a lot. And my ex lives around here."

Hanako peered at Haruka with one eye. "The psycho one you broke up with a few months ago?"

"No, the other one."

"Yeah? I have an ex that lives around here too. I should probably call him."

"I'd call mine, but I can't remember her phone number."

Hanako sank into the seat and turned her head to the side. Haruka recognized this as the position Hanako assumed right before she fell asleep.

"Plus, I doubt she'd want to talk to me anyway," Haruka muttered more to herself than to Hanako.

"Hmm. Well, wake me up when we get to the next service area."

"Sure, Hana."

Haruka turned on her signal and waited for a few cars to pass before accelerating back onto the highway. As she drove, she kept glancing at the ocean. It had been six years since the night she heard violin music being played by the shore, but it felt more like a lifetime ago that she let the only one she truly loved slip through her fingers. There were other ways Haruka could try to reach her besides by telephone, but the truth was Haruka's guilt wouldn't allow it. It would just look bad, especially since Haruka broke up with April.

"What was her name again?" Hanako asked half-asleep.

Haruka's hand unconsciously tightened her grip on the steering wheel, bracing herself, as if saying the name would shatter the stronghold she'd built inside herself to keep the memory of her locked away.

"Michiru."

**Love Letter**

The cursor on the screen blinked steadily. After only a few keystrokes, the search field was automatically filled in with a name. A hesitant finger tapped the enter key and soon a list of search results filled the computer screen. Most of the results were old headlines about the famous track star from Mugen Gakuen, except for two links. The first link announced Haruka Tenou as the winner of the annual Osaka Marathon that had just recently taken place. It was accompanied by a thumbnail image of a tall blonde woman holding her fists up triumphantly as her body pressed through the finish line, a breathtaking sight that made Michiru's chest tighten as her heart was filled with pride.

The second link was to a Yamada Motors auto shop in Tsukuba. Michiru clicked on it and was brought to a contact info page. The cursor hovered over one of the names of the Yamada Racing Team before highlighting the email address next to it. She opened her email and copied the email address into the address field. As she began typing a message, her hands began to shake.

"What are you doing, Michiru?" she asked herself in the stillness of the late night.

_Getting answers. _

_Getting answers? You have the answer Michi- she hasn't called, written. Nothing. It's been years, Michi. You know this will only cause trouble. You hate drama remember? You're over her, over them. Let it go._

Michiru had been here many times before, so many times she had picked up the phone wanting to call Haruka just to hear her voice, write her, anything to reach her, but she would come to her senses and stop. This time was different though. Something was pushing Michiru, she felt more compelled than ever to follow through, almost as if she needed to do this.

_Whatever happens, happens_, Michiru thought to herself as she hit the send button. She closed her laptop and stood up when a gentle breeze swept through her open window, bringing her attention to the darkness outside. Immediately her eyes were drawn to the sky. She never stopped stargazing. She never stopped loving the sky.


End file.
